prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockdown 2008
Lockdown 2008 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on April 13, 2008 at the Tsongas Arena in Lowell, Massachusetts. It was the fourth annual event under the Lockdown chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. In the tradition of Lockdown events, every match took place inside a steel structure with six sides, known as Six Sides of Steel. The main event was a Six Sides of Steel cage match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, in which Samoa Joe defeated the reigning champion, Kurt Angle, to win the championship. Following another tradition of Lockdown events, TNA held the annual Lethal Lockdown match, which was contested inside a steel structure with a flat roof; in this match, Team Cage defeated Team Tomko. Two featured bouts were scheduled on the undercard. In an intergender tag team match, Booker T and Sharmell defeated Robert Roode and Payton Banks. The other bout was an Xscape match for the TNA X Division Championship, in which six competitors fought to eliminate each other by pinfall or submission until there were two left; the remaining two then fought to escape the steel structure. Jay Lethal defeated five opponents in this match to retain the championship. The event marked the fourth time the Lethal Lockdown format was used by TNA, and the first time a World Championship was contested in a Lockdown main event. When the event was released on DVD, it reached a peak position of number five on Billboard's DVD Sales Chart. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the entire event a 6.5 out of 10 stars, one star higher than the 2007 event. Results ; ; *Jay Lethal © defeated Johnny Devine, Shark Boy, Sonjay Dutt, Curry Man, and Consequences Creed in a Xscape match for the TNA X Division Championship (10:25) *Roxxi Laveaux defeated Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Salinas, Rhaka Khan, Traci Brooks, Christy Hemme, and Jacqueline in a Queen of Cage match for number one contendership to the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (5:27) *B.G. James defeated Kip James in a Six Sides of Steel match (6:45) *Super Eric and Kaz defeated The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley), The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez), Scott Steiner and Petey Williams, The Rock 'n Rave Infection (Lance Hoyt and Jimmy Rave), and Black Reign and Rellik in a Cuffed in the Cage match for a future TNA World Tag Team Championship match (10:41) *Gail Kim and O.D.B. defeated Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed (8:26) *Booker T and Sharmell defeated Robert Roode and Payton Banks in a Intergender Tag Team match (7:35) *Team Cage (Christian Cage, Kevin Nash, Rhino, Sting, and Matt Morgan) defeated Team Tomko (Tomko, A.J. Styles, Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon), and James Storm) (w/ Jacqueline) in a Lethal Lockdown (26:27) *Samoa Joe defeated Kurt Angle © in a Six Sides of Steel match to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (17:34) ;Xscape match eliminations ;Cuffed in the Cage eliminations ;Lethal Lockdown entrances See also *Lockdown External links * Lockdown 2008 at [CAGEMATCH.net zh:Lockdown 2008 Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Lockdown Category:2008 pay-per-view events Category:Events with Steel Cage matches